The present invention relates to cabinets and, more particularly, to pole mount cabinets.
Pole mount cabinets are commonly used to support and house electronic equipment such as community antenna television (CATV) equipment. CATV equipment may include, for example, one or more batteries along with a power supply, which may weigh on the order of seventy-five pounds and two hundred and twenty-five pounds, respectively. The cabinet may also be subjected to structural, wind and/or ice loads. To support such large static and dynamic loads, CATV pole mount cabinets are typically formed substantially entirely of steel or aluminum. Such steel or aluminum cabinets may be costly, heavy and difficult to install on utility poles.
According to embodiments of the invention, a pole mount cabinet for housing and supporting an article on a pole includes a housing having a rear wall and defining a chamber. The housing defines a rear opening in the rear wall. A mounting and support framework is adapted to be secured to the pole and includes at least one support member extending horizontally. The support member extends through the rear opening and into the chamber. The article can be positioned in the chamber such that it is supported by the support member.
According to further embodiments of the invention, a pole mount cabinet for housing and supporting an article on a pole includes a mounting and support framework adapted to be secured to the pole and including at least one support member. A housing is mounted on the framework and defines a chamber. The article can be positioned in the chamber such that it is supported by and overlies the support member. The housing includes a first material, the framework includes a second material, and the second material has a greater yield strength and a greater modulus of elasticity than the first material.
According to embodiments of the invention, a power supply assembly adapted to be mounted on a pole includes a mounting and support framework adapted to be secured to the pole and including at least one support member. A housing is mounted on the framework and defines a chamber. A power supply is positioned in the chamber such that the power supply is supported by the support member. The housing includes a first material, the framework includes a second material, and the second material has a greater yield strength and a greater modulus of elasticity than the first material.
According to further embodiments of the invention, an enclosure adapted to be mounted on a pole using a pole mounting framework having a horizontally extending support member includes a housing defining a chamber. The housing includes a rear wall and a rear opening formed in the rear wall adapted to receive the support member.
According to the invention, a framework for supporting a housing and an article on a pole includes a load bearing, horizontally extending upper support member and a load bearing, horizontally extending lower support member. The framework further includes means for securing the framework to the pole. The framework is adapted to support the housing and the article within the housing.
According to further embodiments of the invention, a framework for supporting a housing and an article on a pole includes a pole mount bracket adapted to be secured to the pole. A support bracket is secured to the pole mount bracket and includes a platform extending forwardly from the pole mount bracket. A shelf bracket is connected to the pole mount bracket above the platform and is adapted to support the housing and the article within the housing.
According to method embodiments of the invention, a method for assembling and mounting a cabinet on a pole includes securing a framework to the pole. Thereafter, a housing is secured to the framework. The housing includes a first material and the framework includes a second material. The second material has a greater yield strength and a greater modulus of elasticity than the first material. Preferably, the first material is a polymeric material and the second material is a metallic material.
According to further method embodiments, a method for assembling and mounting a cabinet on a pole includes securing a pole mount bracket to the pole. A support bracket is secured to the pole mount bracket such that a platform of the support bracket extends forwardly from the pole mount bracket. A shelf bracket is placed on the platform. The shelf bracket includes a support member extending horizontally. The shelf bracket is secured to the pole mount bracket. A housing is mounted on the shelf bracket.
Embodiments of the pole mount cabinets, enclosures, frameworks, power supply assemblies and methods of the invention may provide lower cost alternatives to traditional sheet metal cabinets, for example, as used in the CATV industry. The polymeric housings and covers may provide lightweight, durable environmental barriers for articles such as power supplies and batteries. The frameworks may be adapted to support relatively large loads. In this manner, the load bearing frameworks may free the housing from loading requirements and associated creep, for example. Moreover, the pole mount cabinets, enclosures, frameworks, power supply assemblies and methods of the invention may allow stepwise, progressive installation so that the cabinets and power supply assemblies may be mounted and assembled with relative ease and by one person.
Objects of the present invention will be appreciated by those of ordinary skill in the art from a reading of the figures and the detailed description of exemplary embodiments which follow, such description being merely illustrative of the present invention.